


Sleep Well

by medicals



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Enoshima Junko/Kuwata Leon, M/M, One Sided Love, Sleeping Together, Talentswap, i don't know too much about tagging things, one sided Kuwata Leon/Makoto Naegi, skype naps, talentswap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 09:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10357185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medicals/pseuds/medicals
Summary: "Anyone could come in on his side, yelling and waking him up, snapping the solider out of his daydream and the writer out of his sleep."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Leon is the Ultimate Writer, Makoto is the Ultimate solider and Enoshima is the Ultimate Pop Sensation.

     He listens to the silence of the headphones in contrast to the loud chatter coming from outside his dorm. Other Japanese hopes peak students arguing before entering the shared room and becoming even louder in contrast to the muffling of the wooden doors. Still, Naegi listened to the soft inhales and exhales of Leon, who slept on the other side of the open voice call as he tried to avoid the noises coming from the other students.  
     Anyone could come in on his side, yelling and waking him up, snapping the solider out of his daydream and the writer out of his sleep. Hell, he hoped that the drunk slurring, mumbled shuffling of the students outside wouldn't wake him up either.  
     The two were in the same class but they called more than they did see each other; platonic best friends that were too shy to see each other in real life so they napped in these calls for hours, one waiting for the other to wake up. Maybe Naegi wanted to date Leon but he was dating someone else.. really, Makoto didn't spend too much time looking at his other classmates aside from the ones that really interested him but he knew she had blonde hair and she was super popular within the music genres.. No name really popped to mind. She was super popular, why didn't a name come to mind?  
    Even so, the gentle inhales and exhales calmed the boy to sleep, the the strike of jealously turning into something more calm and relaxed. Gently closing his eyes, Makoto laid on his bunk bed, phone plugged into a high up outlet and he let himself doze off, the occasional mumble slipping from his mouth.  
     In the moment, this was the only thing that mattered to him. This made him happy momentarily.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my emotions and a lot of kin feels are showing in this. I apologize if the representation is off.


End file.
